


My Heart Lies in Your Bones

by mercurylynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam-Centric, M/M, this was p therapeutic to write ngl hope y'all don't hate it, uhh it's like 3:30 am here what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurylynch/pseuds/mercurylynch
Summary: Three times Adam feels at homeor approx. 1.4k words of adam thinking about how much he loves Ronan // title taken from 'Painting Roses' by Dresses





	My Heart Lies in Your Bones

He and Ronan were heading towards the barns. For once, the BMW was simply humming along the sweeping highway; Ronan’s obnoxious music only a thrumming heartbeat as opposed to the usual earthquake. No words were said, the evening enveloping the two in a warm blanket of darkness.

The streetlights cast long golden lines across Ronan’s face as Adam gently swung himself around in his seat so he could curl up, back against the window. The somehow still pristine leather squeaked under him and he cringed at the sharp sound cutting through the air.

“Nice, Parrish,” Ronan breathed out, the quirk of his mouth dispelling his mock disgust.

“Fuck off and pay attention to the road,” Adam muttered back, afraid to disturb the grips of the quiet.

Ronan, for once, did as he was told, and Adam turned his gaze to him. He sometimes forgot just how sharp Ronan looked. How his chin looked like it could break solid concrete, and how his shoulders were so set and sure of themselves. Adam marvelled at this, and how somehow those edges seemed more rounded when it was just the two of them. Adam knew Ronan was not easy to understand. And yet he did.

They pulled to the right, and the openness of the freeway gave way to winding, swooping corners. Trees created a canopy above the slick black car as it wound itself around the contours of the road. Adam much preferred this part of the journey. The road felt more in-tune with the land, swooping around and over hills, than the freeway straight that barged through the countryside, commanding its monotonous grey be acknowledged. 

Ronan’s right hand was splayed across the gear-shift, left just resting on the steering wheel as he leisurely commanded the vehicle. His actions were so practised and sure, and Adam knew that this drive was one so familiar he could probably do it in his sleep. 

In that moment, Adam perhaps knew what Gansey had been talking about. He did feel still, as if the current events were happening in some pocket that time couldn’t disturb. For once, Adam found his head matching the noise level that surrounded them. His thoughts only an ambient buzz, and his worries for the future - of leaving Henrietta, leaving his friends, leaving _ Ronan _ \- were banished from his brain for the time being.

He began to wonder if this is what a home feels like.

 

* * *

 

There was a golden glow in the room. Blue, Henry and Gansey had just left to go off and do whatever they got up to now there was no Glendower to hunt. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the distant hills, casting its warm glow across the living room. 

Adam can hear Ronan in the kitchen. There’s a loud crash and then a flurry of curses he assumes is aimed at whatever inanimate object had earnt Ronan’s rage. Adam smiles slightly at this outburst, the sound so typical of him.

As he stares out at the expanse of land that sprawls out in front of the full-height window, Adam thinks how beautiful the Barns are. He loves how they aren’t perfect, the strange oddities of both the buildings and their contents, how whimsical they are. How some hallways will just lead to nothing, and how the roofline of the greenhouse doesn’t seem to adhere to the laws of physics. It makes him feel at ease, knowing this house is accustomed to magic. He - Adam Parrish, magician - belongs here. With the dreamer and his dreams.

The dreamer himself comes in, carrying two gently steaming mugs. Adam takes one, cradling it between his fingers as Ronan settles next to him, just that bit closer than they were before. Thighs confidently touching now they don’t have the others’ eyes on them. 

Adam leans in to Ronan’s side, grateful for his constant warmth as the last of the amber sunlight slides away behind the distant mountains. Ronan seemed to always hum with energy. It only made sense that someone who burns that bright has a body temperature to prove it.

A few moments later, their calm silence is shattered as opal comes sliding around the corner into the room, her hooves providing little traction on the polished wooden surface of the floor. She leaps into Ronan’s lap, shifting so her legs are across Adam’s.

She turns with interest towards the mugs the two are both holding, then wrinkles her nose at the discovery of the bitter coffee smell radiating from them. 

“You literally eat styrofoam,” Ronan sighs, bemused at her apparent disgust.

“But coffee is icky,” Opal complains back, confident her argument is solid.

“Sure thing,” Ronan replies, pulling her skull cap over her eyes. She feigns offense at this, and moves so she is only on Adam’s lap.

As the two bicker in the typical way, Adam comes to wonder how this became his life. How the boy from the trailer park is sitting in a house full of magic, cuddling on a sofa with his farmer boyfriend and their strange satyr daughter.

This much good in his life should scare him, and he should fear losing it. But that fear isn’t inside of him. At least for now, he is content to just enjoy the moment as it happens. To not dwell inside his head for once. 

Adam Parrish is happy.

 

* * *

 

The late afternoon sun graces the manicured courtyard as Adam sits in the dappled shade of a grand tree. Though this one was likely to not speak Latin, it did remind him of the ones in Cabeswater. It had a similar sense of simultaneous grandeur and whimsy, and Adam had always felt weirdly drawn to it. 

A familiar noise from above breaks the civil bustle of the area. Ravens were not all that uncommon on the college grounds, but something about this one caught everyone’s attention as it swooped down to where Adam was sitting with a particularly dense-looking text balanced between his knees. It perches itself right on top of the book, and starts picking at it, threatening to rip the pages.

Most people would probably drop the book at this point, and just accept the library fee for the lost book. But not Adam, not with this bird. He simply sighs, puts the book - raven still attached - down on the ground, and looks up at his surroundings. Chainsaw is apparently pleased at Adam’s dismissal of the offending book, and jumps off to go and do god knows what a dream raven got up to. 

Just as he is considering attempting to read again, an even more familiar charcoal BMW pulls around the corner of the prestigious buildings that loom around the edges of the rectangle of green, far too fast for the narrow cobbled track that was probably originally designed for horses and carts. Not teenagers with cars worth more than the average total cost of attending the very establishment it was terrorising.

If the friendly corvid hadn’t been enough to raise the surrounding student’s attentions towards Adam, the tall stranger emerging from the slick beast of a car making a beeline for the boy certainly was. 

Adam couldn’t help but let a huge smile crack across his face. The simple sight of Ronan Lynch, sharp edges and harsh lines all over in such a refined environment tugged at a certain part of him. 

His hair had got longer since Adam saw Ronan two months ago, soft curls replacing the once shaved head now coiling around his ears. He was still wearing a trademark black tank top though. Old habits die hard.

Adam’s usual careful polite indifference shattered as he stumbled to his feet, legs still wobbly from being folded for a considerable time. He managed possibly the fastest walk of his life. Adam didn’t think he had quite lost all inhibition in the moment as to break into a run towards the severe boy. 

When he first met Ronan, Adam was fairly sure that Ronan would never hug anyone, let alone him. Now, with Ronan’s strong arms around him, Adam never wanted to know a world without them in. 

He breathes in the familiar scent of Ronan; leather and spice and hay. The smell reminds him of both some of the best times in his life.That first night with Ronan. Getting accepted into his first choice college. The countless nights spent in the BMW, simply cruising around Henrietta when they both needed an escape.

Adam realises that, for him, home is not a place, but a person.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope this was ok! it's the 1st time i've posted anything for trc but i love these boys so much. Come hmu on twitter @ronaniynchh or tumblr @mercurylynch. If there's any mistakes let me know i tried my best to proofread but i did do it at 3 am so, it could be questionable
> 
> also!! i have a formula one/fake dating pynch au in the works and idk whether to do it in chapters and upload the 1st one sorta soon or wait until the whole thing is finished?? opinions would be Great lol


End file.
